The Walking Dead: THE STORY OF US
by CrossDixon
Summary: Nuestro propio universo de The Walking Dead y desde la perspectiva de más de un personaje. "Habría sido increíble que pasara esto..." ¿cuantos no lo hemos pensado alguna vez? Aquí contaremos nuestra historia. ¿Quieres formar parte?
1. Prólogo

**BUENO, TODA HISTORIA TIENE UNA INTRO. AQUÍ VA.**

 **watch?v=SlQP1mRt3Cc**

¿Cómo llegue aquí? Bueno, siendo muy joven tuve la suerte de conocer a alguien que me ayudo a descubrir una de las cosas que más me apasiona en el mundo, la escritura. Ya por esa época era un GRAN fan de los videojuegos y las películas de Resident Evil, y hablamos de que tendría tal vez... 10 años o poco más. Así que desde el principio, deje volar mi imaginación con historias de supervivencia y una noche de caos en donde inexplicablemente los muertos simplemente no permanecían muertos. Con el paso de los años vinieron mas películas, mas juegos, conocí FanFiction y explote mi gusto por la escritura con otra temática y finalmente, The Walking Dead apareció en 2010. Una serie hecha para mí, eso fue lo que pensé.

En el 2013, por cosas de la vida [tampoco les voy a contar mi vida] conocí los mundos de rol, e inmediatamente me sonó genial el interpretar a Daryl Dixon a mi gusto, inicie en Twitter y la experiencia fue genial. Escribía horrible [peor que ahora] pero lo pasaba muy bien, formamos una comunidad y de un día para otro, termine siendo el máster de esa comunidad de The Walking Dead que tras un largo y grato año, comenzó a decaer. Ahí fue cuando decidí comenzar un foro de rol ambientado en una mezcla del universo de The Walking Dead y Resident Evil, y esa experiencia, de la cual si termine bastante cansado [por que en ningún lugar es fácil tratar con las personas] duro 4 años y tuvo mucho éxito. A pesar de todo, unos años grandiosos, porque eso de pasar un personaje por un proceso de 4 años en compañía de otros no lo logra cualquiera.

Quienes conozcan el mundo del rol, pero especialmente quienes hayan roleado The Walking Dead alguna vez sabrán que elaborar historias alternativas y/o encontrar la manera de que tu personaje favorito hubiera continuado con vida en la historia es un Hobby que vale la pena, la escritura es una actividad que no tiene edad, por eso creo que jamás dejare de hacerlo. También sabrán de los impedimentos que suele tener cualquier roler que se respete, impedimentos como encontrar a alguien con un nivel de escritura, coherencia, actividad y madurez emocional decentes. Alguien que tenga imaginación, iniciativa y que este en esto por el gusto de rolear y no por hacer tramas +18 o hacer del mundo del rol su perfecto Facebook, es decir una red social más.

¿A qué voy con todo esto? Bueno, como esa parte de mi a la que le gusta ser máster de un grupo y quemarse las neuronas por los demás murió, pensé en lo poco inteligente que ha sido de mi parte no haber hecho esto hace años. Hasta ahora se me ocurrió que podría hacer yo mi hilo de rol desde la perspectiva de más de un personaje en el universo de The Walking Dead. Hacer la historia a mi gusto, a los personajes a mi gusto y las relaciones a mi gusto, sin depender de otros para avanzar. "Habría sido increíble que pasara esto..." ¿cuantos no lo hemos pensado alguna vez?, bueno, eso es lo que quiero hacer aquí, mi propia historia, canónica y no canónica, con los personajes de los juegos, los cómics y la serie o tal vez con personajes que nisiquiera existen en ese mundo. Matando personajes que siguen vivos o dejando que algunos de los que han muerto sobrevivan si encontramos la forma de que así sea.

Si, dije encontramos, porque una gran razón por la que estoy haciendo esto aquí es debido a que en mi última experiencia en FanFiction, encontré una facilidad a la hora de interactuar con los lectores, me encanta escuchar, me encanta discutir teorías y nuevos escenarios. Me encantaría leer peticiones de capítulos desde el punto de vista de "X" personaje, o como podríamos hacer que "X" personaje sobreviva, o que personaje nuevo podríamos introducir. Este será mi nuevo Hobby por el simple hecho de poder escribirlo e imaginarlo, pero me motivaría mucho poder compartir esa experiencia con los demás de manera respetuosa y sin olvidar una cosa, es mi espacio, pasara lo que yo quiera que pase.

Que más decir... Tengo 22 años, a punto de terminar la Universidad, ya trabajando... Y este es el Twitter en el que siempre que pueda, hablare de la historia: **/Daryl_DixonESP** Gracias a quienes les interese.

 **DESDE LUEGO DECIR QUE THE WALKING DEAD Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD Y QUE EL CRÉDITO POR ELLOS VA A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. HAGO ESTO ÚNICAMENTE POR DIVERSIÓN Y ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **Contenido MA +18 según las normas de FanFiction.**


	2. Days Gone Bye: RICK

**RICK**

Como siempre, Rick Grimes se levantó con la salida del sol, había tenido el sueño demasiado ligero para su gusto desde que tenía memoria, pero a esas alturas de la vida ya le venía bien, le gustaba llegar a tiempo al trabajo para asegurarse de que quienes no lo hicieran detallaran el reproche marcado en su rostro. Se froto los ojos, estiro sus extremidades y observo a su izquierda, Lori seguía durmiendo tan pacíficamente como siempre. Desde hace varios meses, siempre pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría que su esposa mantuviera ese rostro tranquilo y pasivo la mayor parte del tiempo, entonces tal vez y solo tal vez, podrían tener más de una conversación al día sin peleas ni reclamos. En su casa era el quien se llevaba las miradas de reproche, y nunca lograba terminar de entender el por qué.

-Necesito que seas más asertivo- le decía Lori exasperada al menos una vez cada semana, con ese ceño fruncido al que Rick apenas podía responder. ¿Qué era lo que quería de él? ni ella misma era capaz de explicárselo, y eso lo dejaba con una larga lista de pensamientos para compartir con Shane cada mañana. Constantemente se preguntaba como podría mantener la cordura sin su mejor amigo para escucharlo.

Procuro acariciarle la mejilla hasta que entre sueños pareció gustarle y se apartó de la comodidad de la cama para dar inicio a su rutina, siendo el primer paso ir a ver a Carl en su habitación, su pequeño hijo de 6 años, que no despertaría hasta dentro de varias horas para pedir que lo dejaran desayunar frente al televisor. Como cada mañana estaba bien y profundamente dormido, pero no por eso dejaba de abrir lentamente su puerta todos los días. Cuando finalmente abandono los dormitorios dejo de pisar con cuidado, fue hasta la parte trasera de la casa y descolgó toda la ropa que ya estaba seca, tomo después la escoba y se dirigió al frente para salir a la calle y retirar las primeras hojas caídas del otoño. Aquella era su estación preferida, le gustaba sentarse cerca de la ventana y tomar café junto a Lori y esperaba que a pesar de todo, esa vez no fuera la excepción. Los medios de transporte ya transitaban por King County a esa hora, automóviles, buses, motocicletas, bicicletas e incluso jóvenes en patinetas, el pueblo más amigable que cualquier persona podría conocer. Como de costumbre, Cindy Drake saludo desde la acera de su casa, ambos estaban apartando las hojas de sus respectivas zonas. La mujer de mediana edad y semblante amigable, que parecía muy cómoda siempre con su aspecto, opto por acercarse y preguntarle a Rick si el, Lori y Carl asistirían a la reunión en su casa ese fin de semana -no me lo perdería, y sé que a Lori le encantan tus reuniones. Salúdame a Fred- con eso, Cindy Drake desapareció tras la puerta de su casa, dejando a Rick en solitario de nuevo, miro su reloj y prosiguió con su tarea, hundiéndose entre el crujir de las hojas y sus pensamientos, de los cuales salió solo cuando el cartero lo saludo.

Al terminar, volvió a caminar por la casa, y aunque ya se dirigía al baño se detuvo en el espejo de la sala para analizar el inicio de la barba que le estaba naciendo, frunció el ceño, pues nunca le había gustado dejarse la barba, al igual que su padre, le parecía una falta de presentación que no se podía permitir. Así que deshacerse de ella fue su segundo paso de la mañana, acto seguido, tomaría su ducha y se pondría su uniforme de sub alguacil, todo sin despertar a Lori o Carl. De nuevo se detuvo frente al espejo, se acomodó la camisa y se dijo a si mismo que le gustaba mucho su trabajo, que estaba listo para iniciar otro día y que como todos los días, volvería a casa con Lori y Carl. Miro su reloj y decidió que tenía suficiente tiempo para preparar el desayuno para todos en la casa y ese sería el tercer acto de su rutina.

En poco más de una hora, consiguió dejar listos tres desayunos que constaban de tortilla de huevo gratinada con queso y tocino, unas pequeñas tostadas salteadas con ajo y aceite, aceitunas y un espumoso chocolate como le había enseñado su madre. Tomo el periódico de esa mañana y llevo a cabo el último acto de su rutina matutina. Mientras desayunaba y devoraba su periódico, Lori apareció con un rostro que no podía describirse como amigable. -¿Dormiste mal?- pregunto el de inmediato, a lo que Lori, tras sacar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza de gaveta, respondió -tuve un mal sueño. No hables tan fuerte- ella no estaba de buen humor, aun así Rick la observo como lo hacía cada mañana, esperando que el día iniciara tan bien como fuera posible -¿quieres que te escuche?- el hombre estuvo lejos de entender por qué tras sus palabras su esposa gruño en desapruebo -lo que me gustaría es que pareciera que no te causa gracia. Necesito que seas más asertivo- sus palabras consiguieron que Rick demostrara que eso no le había gustado y sin embargo, el mismo estaba convencido de que lo que Lori menos necesitaba era una discusión -lo siento- se mostró tolerante, como siempre, pues si algo sabían los dos, era que el no solía abrazar su lado agresivo -oh, lo sientes. Válgame Dios- murmuro ella con un tono de voz apenas audible, viéndose mas molesta que antes. Rick insistió -no hagamos esto ahora Lori, tienes esta actitud y no me dices por que- en esa ocasión, ella no respondió, se alejó de él y volvió con el desayuno, y Rick se creó la falsa esperanza de que eso mejoraría su humor. -¿Te gusta?-

-Siempre haces lo mismo, ya no parece especial- con esas palabras, Lori si consiguió hacer mella en el humor de su esposo. -¿Qué es lo que te estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué actúas así?- dejo su periódico y su desayuno para mirarla fijamente y con la seriedad del caso, y por alguna razón, esa mañana Rick fue capaz de preguntarle sin titubeos algo que llevaba días rondando su mente -¿ya no me amas?- Lori reflejo sorpresa en sus ojos, lejos de dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, como si depronto no encontrara el porqué de las palabras de Rick, quien con ver aquello, consiguió fruncir su ceño -es eso, ¿verdad?- Lori negó enérgicamente -no, no, no. Te amo Rick. Eres mi esposo y...- su mirada descendió hasta el desayuno, de donde el chocolate seguía despidiendo calor -es que a veces me pregunto si Carl y yo realmente te importamos-

-¿Papá?- no supieron desde que punto de la discusión Carl los estuvo escuchando, pero para descontento de Rick, estuvo seguro de que había escuchado el final.

* * *

El siguiente personaje estará entre Glenn o Daryl.


	3. Days Gone Bye: GLENN

**GLENN**

-¡Lo siento!- exclamo a pesar de que el viento se tragaría sus palabras, el automóvil simplemente atravesó la carretera a una velocidad exagerada, dejando atrás humo y conductores enfadados, eso a Glenn Rhee poco le importaba... siempre y cuando no tuvieran su placa y la dirección de su domicilio. Su mayor y único interés en la vida era entregar su última pizza antes de que el límite de 30 minutos se terminara, una tarea difícil y que no cualquier repartidor de pizza podría llevar a cabo en la ciudad de Macon. No, aquella era una tarea para profesionales y por suerte, la adrenalina y él se llevaban bastante bien. -¡Woooho! ¡Woohoho!- como siempre, se dijo a si mismo que tomar la vía sin cámaras era una de las mejores partes de su trabajo, su pie apenas presionaba el freno antes de girar a izquierda y derecha, y si contaba con poco tiempo ya había aprendido de sobra que semáforos podía pasar en luz roja sin causar un accidente, conocimientos que obtuvo mucho antes de ser repartidor. Su época juvenil como ladrón de vehículos había dejado enseñanzas para el Glenn adulto, quien lo diría.

-Pedido de pizza- toco la puerta una y dos veces sin dejar de ver el reloj, faltaban minutos, casi segundos, pero la entrega estaba por realizarse y justo a tiempo. "Otro apasionante día en la vida del grandioso y bien parecido Glenn Rhee" pensó con la sonrisa de un hombre satisfecho y realizado dibujada en su rostro, era un repartidor de pizzas, sí, pero aquel semblante era el de un hombre que amaba lo que hacía y que tenía su vida solucionada. Su actual problema era que nadie abría la condenada puerta, toco de nuevo, de nuevo y cuando se dio cuenta ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde su llegada. El rechinar de la puerta fue molesto, pero no más que ver el rostro congestionado del hombre regordete que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. "Una puerta que necesita aceite y un apartamento tan feo como su dueño. Esto no me huele bien" el hombre tenía un chicle en su boca, que mascaba una y otra vez siendo tan ruidoso como la misma entrada de su domicilio, masco y masco, viendo a Glenn en silencio hasta que este lo encontró incomodo -pedido de pizza señor- continuo mascando, pero poco después hablo -llegas tarde. No te voy a pagar nada- había una muy buena razón para entregar las pizzas a tiempo, de fallarse el cliente no tendría que pagar nada, y gratis era una palabra prohibida para cualquier repartidor de pizzas que se respetara -por cierto, ¿eres chino?- los ojos de aquel hombre parecían apagados, desinteresados, Glenn solo quería darle un golpe en el centro del rostro y cobrar el dinero de la pizza, pero claro, existían fuerzas que derrotaban al pensamiento -¿qué? no, señor llevo golpeando desde hace más de diez minutos. Llegue a tiempo, ahora necesito cobrar por la pizza- las próximas palabras del hombre derrotarían a Glenn... -¿Tienes pruebas?-

Así que se encontró poco después en las calles nocturnas de la ciudad, con su frente puesta en el frió metal de su automóvil. Mientras las personas y los vehículos pasaban, él se había detenido a entablar una seria conversación con sus pensamientos. No tenía dinero para pagar esa pizza, diablos, no tenía dinero ni para tanquear el auto, y muy a su pesar, debería gastar parte de la poca gasolina que le quedaba para volver a la pizzería y encontrarse con el rostro furibundo del dueño, quien le había advertido que perder sus ganancias no era opción. Sin un trabajo, como pagaría su domicilio, el mantenimiento de su automóvil y todo el resto de su montaña de deudas, pero más importante aún, como conseguiría que su familia no le reprochara más enérgicamente el haber convertido el trabajo como repartidor en su profesión. No había mirado su celular desde que el día empezó, pero estaba bastante seguro de que entre esos mensajes encontraría a su padre exigiéndole aportar algo del dinero que él y su madre desperdiciaron dándole estudio. Se quitó su gorra verde y blanco varias veces antes de resolver que solo le quedaba pasar por todas sus desgracias lo antes posible.

-¡Ladrón! ¡Que alguien me ayude!- las vociferaciones consiguieron sacar a Glenn de su trance, se dio la vuelta y observo como el hombre regordete que no le había pagado la pizza estaba forcejando con otro hombre por una mochila en su espalda. Pronto entendió que aquel desgraciado estaba siendo asaltado, y aunque hasta hace unos minutos aquella zona de la ciudad estaba siendo transitada, ahora Glenn era el único espectador de la situación. -¡Ayúdame!- ambos, regordete y ladrón, habían soltado más de un alarido en medio de aquel forcejeo, se habían propinado varios golpes y al final, el ladrón consiguió lo que quería, derribar a su víctima y arrebatarle su mochila para después emprender la huida. -¿No vas a hacer nada?- pregunto exaltado y con los ojos ampliamente abiertos desde el suelo, pero Glenn seguía apoyado en su vehículo e incluso, se había cruzado de brazos -lo habría hecho por cinco dólares- Glenn se encogió de hombros e intento imitar la mirada de desinterés que antes había visto, y cuando el contrario se levantó para seguir enérgicamente los pasos del ladrón, Glenn se impulsó hacia adelante y camino hasta el lugar donde el había caído, miro a ambos lados como si fuera a cruzar una calle, se inclinó y recogió la billetera en la que seguramente estaban los 5 dólares que había tenido el descaro de no darle. Rápidamente se dirigió a su auto y una vez adentro finalmente se sintió mal por lo que acababa de hacer. "Pero la necesidad tiene cara de perro, o eso escuche en alguna película" en la billetera había más que suficiente para pagar la pizza, tanquear el vehículo y comprar algo de comer en la gasolinera. No estaba bien, pero parecía mas fácil reprenderse que seguir viendo como la crisis económica que atravesaba se hacía peor.

Tomo lo que necesitaba, arrojo la billetera por la ventana varias calles después y siguió con su vida, conduciendo al ritmo de los Red Hot Chili Peppers.

La pizzería estaba a medio cerrar cuando el llego, freno el auto y observo como Frankie, la cajera del establecimiento, bajaba una a una las cortinas metálicas. Esta misma se detuvo al notar que el había llegado, su rostro se movió hasta dar con un gesto no muy contento, pero Glenn asumió que aquello se debía a que el dinero de sus pizzas la obligaría a abrir de nuevo la caja registradora. Paro la música y se bajó del automóvil, pensando de antemano en decir algo inteligente frente a Frankie, estaba intentando algo con ella desde que llego a la pizzería semanas atrás. En la mente de Glenn eso no estaba saliendo muy bien, y por desgracia tenia razón. -Hola, lamento la tardanza. Como que quería llegar tarde para asegurarme de encontrarte aquí- "estúpido" a Frankie eso no pareció gustarle mucho, pero Glenn era ese tipo de persona que pensaba que lo que diría era perfecto... hasta que lo decía -lo que quiero decir es que quería verte. Lo has pillado, ¿verdad?- "eres un maldito imbécil" -sí, Glenn- la rubia de figura menuda y estatura mediana rodo sus ojos verdes con tanta perfección que Glenn se sintió intimidado por un segundo. -Ah... Bien... y dime... ¿Te gustaría que retomemos ese café que dejamos a medias?- se cruzó de brazos y la miro atentamente a los ojos, con un semblante seguro, tal y como había imaginado que sería durante todo el día. La postura de Glenn le dio a entender a Frankie que hablaba de mucho más que un café, eso consiguió hacerla reír -fue solo un café Glenn, y escucha, eres un chico muy lindo y tierno, me haces reír, pero no veo como conectamos tu y yo- "ahí va, la historia de mi vida, otra chica con la que no tengo nada en común" pensó el de inmediato, pero contrario a eso, se mostró seguro para responder, tanto como pudo -eso es muy importante, tienes razón. De hecho busco lo mismo y tú y yo como que... Bueno, a menos que quieras conocerme más y...- Frankie procuro detenerlo de inmediato -Glenn, no- el asiático decidió reírse de la situación, siguió cruzado de brazos mientras se apoyó en una de las cortinas que ya estaban bajadas, esta cedió ligeramente, lo que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer. Se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a reír, pero Frankie no hizo lo mismo, de hecho, ya no lo miraba -por cierto, el jefe tiene que hablarte- el dueño del establecimiento, un sujeto alto, moreno y corpulento, normalmente imprudente pero amigable si veía un buen trabajo, apareció por arte de magia, como si hubiera planeado dejarse ver al ser mencionado. Glenn lo recibió con buen semblante, tenía su dinero, y recordaba como buena la última conversación que habían tenido pero además, no veía por ningún lado un rostro de desapruebo. Sin embargo, pronto detallo que había pena y consideración en su mirada, algo que no había visto hasta ese día. Por alguna razón, temió lo peor de inmediato... y minutos después maldeciría no haberse equivocado. -Lo siento- fue todo lo que el jefe pudo decirle a su empleado de años al darle su carta de despido -pero... por...- Glenn estaba lejos de dar crédito a lo que veía -recorte de personal Glenn. Lo siento, puedo recomendarte si lo necesitas- pero al muchacho se le habían ido las palabras hasta las profundidades del cuerpo, se sentía abochornado, enojado, triste, confundido, frustrado, pero fue totalmente incapaz de decir lo que pensaba, y la situación termino en una corta despedida inapropiada pero sobre todo injusta.

En solo una noche, Glenn Rhee se había convertido en un desempleado, rechazado, endeudado y lejos de sentirse bien consigo mismo. Su humilde auto probablemente estaría en venta pronto para darle una solución momentánea al hecho de no tener como pagar su domicilio, pero eso no eliminaba el inminente hecho de que tendría que buscarse un lugar más barato y un trabajo nuevo, por no hablar de que tendría que esconderse de su familia por un tiempo, hasta que se solucionara su situación y tal vez incluso después.

Esa noche, decidió que el poco dinero que le quedaba en los bolsillos lo usaría para emborracharse. Necesitaba un milagro.


End file.
